


Right Now, With You

by stayupped



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mage Sehun, Mild Blood Drinking, Mild Sexual Content, Prince Jongin, Self-Lubrication, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayupped/pseuds/stayupped
Summary: The war has ended yet there's something worrying Prince Jongin's mind. The mage Sehun doesn’t seem to be recovering his energy at all, and Jongin wants to help him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: monthlysekai's Royal Treatment





	Right Now, With You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is written for monthlysekai's Challenge #4 — Treating them like a royalty

The sight of the warm bed brought a smile to his face. The Lord of the Dark Elves is finally dead, the world is now freed from their eight hundred years of cruelty. Jongin is tired, battered from the fight that ended at the crack of dawn. Jongdae has already healed most of the major wounds he had, all that’s left is for them to heal up and rest. Nothing makes him happier than sleeping the exhaustion away. 

Stripping the armor cladding his chest and torso, Jongin gets to the bed. It’s been a while since he had slept on a comfortable bed like this, he’s thankful for the inn owner Baekhyun who let them stay here for free. 

He just saved the village, people are partying downstairs. He can faintly hear their cheers and songs, Jongin couldn’t find any strength to join them. He pulled away the strap of his sword resting on his waist and haphazardly dropped it beside his bed. If Chanyeol is with him, he would’ve scolded him for that. 

The sword he’s wielding is no ordinary sword after all, it’s a holy sword that can only be wielded by the royal blood of Kim. With heavy heart, Jongin inherited the sword from his brother Kim Junmyeon, who was killed fifteen years ago during the raid of the Dark Elves. Since then, he has been training under the watchful eye of the mage Minseok until the day he’s ready to overthrow the Elves’ reign. 

“I did it Junmyeon,” he whispered, smiling at the sight of the silver blade decorated with blue and gold on the corner of his eyes. He knows Junmyeon is watching him from the afterlife, he hoped that he made him and his father proud as he drifted to sleep. 

* * *

The sun hadn't risen yet when Jongin shook awake. Groaning, he turned to his back and stared at the lamp hanging on the ceiling. On his right is a small nightstand with an analog clock that reads 2:34 in the morning. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly even if he’s not sharing a room with anyone else, Jongin felt embarrassed. Yixing always pointed out that his stomach is louder than a tiger’s roar. 

Getting up from the bed, he decided to strip out of the rest of his armor before walking out of his room. The hallway is quiet, it seems that everyone has gotten asleep after the party. Jongin hoped that his friends and allies are kind enough to spare him some food and drink for him. They tend to go overboard with parties and celebrations, especially for the defeat of the Dark Elves this time. Not that Jongin can blame them, he would’ve joined if he wasn’t terribly wounded and exhausted. 

The light of the lobby is on, there’s a faint smell of alcohol and food still lingering in it. Baekhyun’s inn consists of two floors, the first floor used as a reception on the right and the bar on its left. The staircase where Jongin is coming from is in the middle, leading to the second floor where the rooms are.

He stopped midway when he saw a familiar figure, a tall mage wearing a navy blue shirt and black trousers sitting in one of the stools by the bar. Sehun’s eyes met him and Jongin could see his eyes sparkled despite the evident exhaustion. He looked too ghastly, as if he hadn’t slept for a month, his skin is pale as the ghosts haunting in the Whispering Woods. 

Worry starts to chew inside of Jongin as he rushes down beside the mage. Sehun smiled reassuringly while holding a half empty blood pack in his hand. 

“I’m replenishing, don’t worry,” Sehun whispered, slurping the rest of the blood away in one go, ”you haven’t eaten, right? I’ll drink the rest in my room then.” 

Baekhyun handed Sehun three blood packs with a wink, “it’s on the house, so take it.” 

“Thank you,” Sehun smiled back to Baekhyun then glanced at Jongin, giving him a squeeze on his shoulder before he retreated up to the staircase. Jongin just watched Sehun leave, looking at the empty staircase before he sat on the stool where Sehun sat before.

“I’ll warm up that honey roast fowls you like a lot. Give me a moment your highness,” Baekhyun smirked, returning back to the kitchen while Jongin chuckled, it’s been a while since someone addressed him that. 

The prince stared at his hands, the visage of Sehun earlier burned in his mind. As a mage, Sehun has to replenish his magical power through blood. 

Sehun has been Jongin’s friend for as long as he can remember. He first met the other on the road back to his palace where he saw some kids bullying the poor boy. He couldn’t stand it and ran to defend him, Sehun was crying and Jongin found a sudden attraction towards the boy, bringing the boy to the palace. 

Everyone was enraged at Jongin when he brought Sehun in; his parents, brothers, the guards and even the servants. The young prince understood that bringing a stranger to the palace can be dangerous, especially when there are people who want them dead. He just has the feeling inside him that Sehun is not a bad person at all. 

To him, his parents are just being paranoid. He cried and threw a tantrum, but Junmyeon’s grip was too strong and he could only watch as the guards took Sehun away. Jongin was so upset that he locked himself in his room, not letting anyone in. Everyone tried to pry the prince out of his chambers but he ignored them, until one day he heard a knock on the door and heard the young man’s voice. 

Sehun has been there for him from the start. He was there when his family was raided by the Dark Elves, he was the one who dragged him out when all Jongin could do was cry for his brother and parents. He’s there training to become a mage, throwing away his humanity so that he can help the prince on his quest, while Jongin trained in the highest mountain for fifteen years under Minseok tutelage. Through all hardships he’s been through, Sehun is there. The mage has helped him more than anyone else could, sometimes Jongin thinks it’s unfair on how Sehun can do everything to help him yet he couldn’t do the same for the mage. 

“One honey roast for the prince!”

Baekhyun’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the sight of honey roast fowls looks appetizing that Jongin started to dig in. Yet his mind still worries for Sehun that he couldn’t really enjoy it well. The prince politely declined when Baekhyun offered him alcohol and another portion of fowls.

“You just defeated the Dark Elves yet there’s something troubling you, you know I’m good with advice and keeping secrets right?” Baekhyun poured some more water to his glass and leaned against the bar stool. Jongin chuckled, gulping the water and placing the empty glass on the bar. 

“It’s just that,” he looked towards the staircase, “Sehun has been there with me, helping me for years but I just can’t do the same for him.” 

There are times when things get dire and Sehun has to feed on one of their friends. Jongin was the first to offer his blood to him but the mage refused to drink from him. 

_I can’t drink yours Jongin, your royal blood will only burn me._

Sometimes Jongin cursed the fates, on how their friendship was seen as something forbidden, to the point the world and his bloodline are against it. But they both strived and in the end, prevail as there's nothing separating Jongin from Sehun ever.

Baekhyun said nothing, going back to the kitchen and reappearing with five more blood packs in his hands. He gives it to Jongin, their hands overlapped as the smaller male gives him a squeeze. 

“I don’t think seven blood packs will be enough for him,” he patted the blood packs on Jongin’s hand. “Thanks to his magic, no one died.”

“Thanks Baekhyun, I’ll give it to him,” Jongin smiled, appreciating the inn keeper's kindness for his friend before going back up with the blood packs in his hands. 

* * *

“Sehun, are you there?” Jongin knocked, voice coming in a small hush but he knows the mage can hear him well, his senses are better than any humans after all. 

The prince waited for a moment, listening to the footsteps approaching before the door unlocks and Sehun came in view. He looked slightly better, but he still looked tired and pale. Normally, the mage would be alright after drinking one pack of blood. It seemed that the battle took toll on his body more than Jongin anticipated. 

“Baekhyun asked me to give you this,” he showed him the blood packs, which Sehun gladly took. 

“Thanks Jongin,” Sehun gave him a small smile before closing the door but Jongin stopped the door before it closed completely. 

“Can I stay?” he asked, pulling his best puppy eyes. 

Sehun chewed his bottom lip, looking up to his eyes with a breathy laugh, “you said it yourself that you don’t like seeing me drinking blood,” he said jokingly, leaving the door ajar for Jongin to enter. 

“I was little back then, you know I didn’t mean it,” Jongin whined as he closed the door behind him. 

Sehun laughs, sitting on the corner of his bed already drinking one of the blood packs and Jongin follows, taking a seat beside him. 

The mage steals a glance at him, “don’t worry too much, I’ll be fine.”

“But I am, you never needed this much blood before,” Jongin countered. 

Sehun didn’t reply and chose to rest his head on his shoulder as he drank from the pack. Jongin lets him, heart beating faster at their closeness. 

“I guess I’m just exhausted,” Sehun mumbled. 

Jongin just watches Sehun drunk, mesmerized by his best friend’s beauty. His cheeks grew warm when he realized he had been staring at Sehun’s red lips for far too long and opted to look at the beige wall instead. 

Sehun drank the rest of the blood packs rather quickly, but still, he looked far from healthy. Jongin worried about his lower lip, his hand found itself to Sehun’s for comfort and the other male squeezed his hand lightly, to try alleviate the growing worry the prince was having. Unfortunately, it didn’t give much comfort for Jongin but rather, he’s getting more worried and anxious. 

“I’ll get more blood packs from Baekhyun,” Jongin sat up and was about to walk to the door if it’s not for Sehun holding his wrist. 

“Sehun?” Jongin questioned, looking at Sehun’s features. The male seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes averted away from him. 

“There’s another way.”

“What?”

“Another way for me to feed.”

Jongin’s eyes widened as he immediately sat back beside him. He held Sehun’s hands in his and gave him a squeeze, silently telling the other that he’s there for him. 

“Tell me, I’ll help you,” Jongin said, eyes searching Sehun’s dark orbs for answers. 

What confuses Jongin is how Sehun’s cheeks suddenly reddened up to his ears. Sehun took a deep breath, looking at the prince shyly as he gathered his courage.

“Do you know how the first mage survived?” 

“They become an infamous serial killer?” Jongin tilted his head and Sehun slapped his shoulder. 

“No! that’s the second mage,” the mage's lips pursed into a small pout, Jongin’s heart skipped a beat at that.

“The first one didn’t feed from blood at all,” Sehun took a deep breath, the color of his cheeks grew darker, “they feed from carnal desires.” 

Jongin blinked, trying to process what Sehun had just said and what it was that he’s implying. 

“So you mean--”

“Yes Jongin,” Sehun nodded, eyelids fluttering close as Jongin can feel his heart threatening to break out from his ribcage. 

“Please have sex with me,” Sehun muttered.

Jongin’s brain short circuited. 

“Wa--wait! You said my royal blood will burn you, wouldn’t my--”

Sehun screamed, clasping his hands on his lips to prevent Jongin from speaking further. 

“Don’t say it out loud!” 

Jongin grumbled up a response, pulling Sehun’s hands away as he waited for an explanation. 

“I lied,” Sehun confesses, “your blood wouldn’t burn me. But I’m afraid that I might accidentally suck you dry because the blood of the one I love is supposed to be far more delicious than anyone else.” 

Jongin looked at Sehun in disbelief, his cheeks growing red to match Sehun’s as he again tried to process his words.

“You love me?” Jongin blankly asked, pointing at himself and Sehun nodded. 

“I do,” Sehun muttered, eyes looking at Jongin, “since the first time we met.” 

The prince didn’t wait anymore and leaned in, crashing their lips together. Sehun whined in surprise, their kiss desperate with Jongin’s tongue slipping into the mage’s mouth. Jongin pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist as he laid Sehun on the bed with him above him. 

“I love you too,” Jongin confesses breathlessly, pulling his lips away as he stares at Sehun’s flushed face. 

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” Sehun asked in the middle of his pants, hand cupping his cheek and Jongin leaned to his touch. 

“Why didn’t _you_ say something?” Jongin retorted then went back to kiss the male’s lips again. 

Jongin has always wanted Sehun for as long as he can remember. From wanting to befriend with him to eventually want him to be his. He remembered the first time he loves him was when they killed that orc together in the mountain. On how Sehun’s eyes turned to crescents as he smiled widely, he just looked too ethereal and beautiful when he smiled and Jongin knew right away that he had fallen hard for the man. 

“Jo--Jongin…” Sehun’s words shuttered, small gasps leaving his swollen lips as Jongin mouthed on his neck, leaving kisses and marks on his pale skin. 

They soon discard their clothes away, Jongin’s cheeks burned at the sight of Sehun naked underneath him. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, even after going through so many battles together, there aren't any scars or bruises left in his body. Unlike Jongin’s skin which is scarred from numerous battles, toned chest and abs while Sehun remained lean but he can feel his muscles while he gently caresses his skin. 

Sehun wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down and averting his gaze away from his torso, cheeks red and Jongin is sure that he’s too. He can feel Sehun’s cock against his stomach, 

“Don’t stare too long,” Sehun said meekly. 

“But you’re beautiful.” 

He lets Sehun kiss him again, finding himself addicted to the feel of his lips against his. Jongin let the mage lead this time, parting his lips once again with a muffled moan when Sehun playfully bit his lower lip. Jongin lifted him up and placed him on his lap, his hand travelled down to grope Sehun's ass. The male jerked, moaning as he leaned his body towards him, hands resting on his shoulders. The prince massaged and played with his ass, heartbeat racing faster when he slipped his fingers between Sehun’s ass, only to feel something wetting his fingers. 

Jongin looked up to Sehun’s face in confusion, eyebrows rising while he pulled his hand only for Sehun to stop him. 

“Don’t talk,” Sehun breathed out, grinding his ass against his hand and Jongin could feel more liquid wetting his entire hand. 

Sehun is self lubricating, and it should not be this hot. He can feel his cock twitch in anticipation, Jongin licked his lips to control himself. 

“Just--put it in, I’ll be okay,” Sehun sounded impatient, his hand left Jongin’s to hold his cock, giving it a few tug. Jongin moaned loudly, Sehun’s hand just felt so good around his cock. The mage just laughs, rubbing his hand until his cock spilling precum on his hand. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you,” Jongin buried his face on Sehun’s neck, placing soft kisses as his hand set on his waist. 

“I’m sure,” Sehun mumbled, aligning his cock against his wet hole. They both moan in unison as Jongin’s cock breached Sehun’s tight wet hole. Jongin watches in reverie how Sehun’s eyes disappear from his eyelids, body shaking and mouth agape. Sehun’s body trembled as he bottoms out in his cock, letting out a moan. 

The bed creaked underneath them with breathless moans slipping through their lips. Jongin will remember this for the rest of his life. On how tight Sehun’s walls are against his cock, the pleasure running through his veins as he thrusts into his sweet spot, Sehun moans when he hits his sweet spot, begging him for release until they both come in unison. 

Jongin held Sehun close to him, slowly slipping his cock out of Sehun with a groan. His leg pulling up the blanket to cover them both. Sehun looked glowing, the thin layer of sweat on his skin and his reddened lips from all the kissing they did. The mage looked up to him when the prince swiped away the strands of hair away from his forehead. 

“Do you feel better?” 

Sehun nodded, “your cock saved my life.” 

The prince spluttered in embarrassment as the both laughed while holding onto each other, slowly drifting to sleep. 

Jongin feels at ease as he watches Sehun sleeping. His face calm and serene, lips parted snoring lightly. The prince closed his eyes, reminiscing the day he met the mage to every other moment they spent together. Jongin drifted to sleep, smiling happily with his lover in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a lot of plot holes in this but I just want to write energy transfer through sex and it turned softer than I intended. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes!  
> your comments and kudos will be highly appreciated!


End file.
